A new life
by himeoozora
Summary: Running away from her past; our blonde friend managed to find an escape in Mineral Town. Meeting new people and managing a new work type; she accomplished her goal in finding a new, refreshing life away from the grief that caged her for too long. But what she didn't realize is that her decision in moving here is going to change her life radically! A Rick X Claire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~ this is my first story ever! I don't have much to add here since I am new to this… But I hope you're going to like it… **

**It's going to be a romance/angst story for my favorite (unpopular) ship: Rick X Claire~ **

**I know that it's not going to get so many readers anyway but I'll keep updating it for every lonely fangirl that can't find a lot of fics for her OTPs just like me ;w; **

**All the reviews are appreciated. Please do suggest some upcoming event so I can add/improve this story (not like anyone would do that anyway). **

**Anyway, I shall shut up now. I hope you'll have fun ;u; (Sorry for the short chapter but eh it's my first time… And also I am terribly sorry for the grammar/spelling issues ;u;)**

**{{P.S: I don't own Harvest moon FoMT/MFoMT or the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot.}}**

…

**Chapter one.**

**~Claire's POV~**

It was a rainy day, all what I could hear around me was the rain drops pouring and hitting the surface my umbrella, and the wailing of the people who came to the funeral alongside me and my older sister. Our parents died in a car accident few days ago. My sister –who was already married and about to have a new born- couldn't handle the stress and left the city as the funeral arrangements ended. She apologized to me that she couldn't stay that long with me here; the pictures, and all my parents' belongs hurt her, not to mention the bad psychological condition she had to deal with. That might risk the life of the child she was carrying in her belly; so she couldn't take this anymore. I understand her situation. Actually if she wanted to stay I'd be the one who'd insist her to leave.

They died in the year I graduated from high school. They promised me a fancy party to celebrate this happy occasion… but that never happened. After all the family members and friends left the house; I became lonely. Now, I am here all alone… No one will prepare my meals while I am out, and no one will look after me and my studies, or at least care to ask. We live in far city away from our homeland; that's why I barely have a call or two from my aunt and uncle every month. Sure, sis was there for me, but not most of the time. I was depressed the days after that- I actually stopped counting how many of them I waste in my room; locking myself and crying myself to sleep.

My old school friends were worried about me, and on top of them are my sister and her husband –who resembled an old family friend, of course. They tried to visit me a lot of times to cheer me up… but all their attempts had to fail. I appreciate their worry, but I think I reached a level where no one can help to get over it –or that what I forced myself to believe.

I spent the next 3 years of my life in college; to finish my studies and archive the dream my parents always wanted me to be. But to be honest, I wasn't that pleased to study something I didn't like that much. At least my condition started to get well by time. I connect my friends and sister almost every week. And I go out shopping or to a restaurant with them just to forget about the college stress. But something was missing –every time I go back to my house; the feeling of empty and loneliness overwhelm my tired heart, every time I open the door to enter I feel my chest tightened –in a painful way.

I try as much as I can to push all the negative and sad memories away from my mind; I try to busy myself with anything but those thoughts. But that fake effect last for a few minutes when my depression attacks me again.

"_I am home!"_ Huh, what's the point? Every time I get back I say the same _'I am home'_ I used to when my parents were still here. It's not like anyone would greet me back or something; I live all by my own now… But my mind, also my heart, refuses to accept this idea. Everyday was the same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. I wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and head to college, then I go back home after a long day. Even my holidays seemed to be the same.

I can't deny that my friends tried their best to make me happy, and I appreciated them all the more for that. I started to fake smiles and giggles, while in reality my heart was being eaten by grief slowly. It worries me –and actually I am afraid of how am I going to face the upcoming days. I still can't believe I finished my studies and graduated with good grades that allow me to start a well-paid job at some company. I had to wait few months later until I start the new job, and quit the part-time one I used to bare to earn money for living.

And then, one day, when I was back at home –as usual. I thought it was going to be the same as always. Sitting down and having a small, light meal as my dinner. Reading the newspaper or watch some shows on the TV before I head to sleep and redo all what I did again. But indeed it was different; I opened the advertisements page on today's newspaper –just for fun, and then my eyes met one ad that caught my attention.

"_A farm, huh?"_ I mumbled, to myself of course. As I kept reading the details of the ad:

"_Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info, contact us." _

"_That's it? That's all?"_ I sighed deeply as I placed the newspaper aside, heading to my bed. _'Hmm, maybe it's not that bad, after all…'_ I was lying on my back, my blanket covers my tired body, and my eyes were staring at my ceiling as my mind pictured how the life on a farm would feel like. _'A whole new place, with new people I have never met. In the middle of nature, away from the city disturbance, And nothing to remind me of the past that cages me. Maybe it's a message from the heaven… Maybe it's my chance to change my gloomy fate…'_ I thought about that deeply; I didn't even realize I already fell asleep.

In the next morning, I decided to give it a go, and since my job can't allow me to have any kind of vacation until I complete my first 5 month working there; I quit. Leaving a job with such a high salary to live on a farm wasn't what most people intend for; but I'd do whatever it takes to run away from this place. Here I go, preparing my luggage –not like I have that much to take, and stepping outside my house that's I am about to leave and hopping that I won't come back to it –ever.

I rode a taxi to the train station, I always hated longs trips but I had to bare this one in particular. I slept most of my way there. Thank god my phone stimulant woke me up just in time to not miss my stop.

For the first time, in so many years, I was excited. Yes, I was excited to start my new life in a town I never visited before. _'Weird… huh?'_ But I don't care, all what I need to focus ong is that an unknown adventure that waits for me there, or at least that what I thought it's going to be like. I adored the nature that hugged the whole town in between its folds. The fresh breeze, the chiming birds. All what I was dying to taste before is here; all around me. I never felt this happy in my entire life. I stepped inside the farm that I am supposed to receive to be all mine today to be shock with what my eyes just met.

…

**Aaaand here's the end of the first chapter of my fist story ;w; I know, I know it's not perfect… But I tried my best to write it in the best way I can! I hope I'll improve it by time… ;u;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It's me again :D**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on the pervious chapter, it really means a lot to me! Plus, it really helped me to hunt my mistakes! I was in a rush yesterday to purplish the chapter because I was really excited! ;u; I never thought this story was going to get that much of attention! Also, many thanks to those who suggested me new ideas~ I'll try to add whatever fits the events later on…**

**Btw I edited the first chapter, feel free to re-read it ^^"**

**{{P.S: I don't own Harvest moon FoMT/MFoMT or the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot}}**

…

**Chapter two.**

**~Claire's POV~**

I was shocked by the sight before my eyes. The field… it was in a pitiful state! It was filled with weeds, stones –from different sizes and branches. That was nothing I ever expected. I stood there, staring at the farm that never been touched for a long time._' Maybe it's not that bad, you know? If I worked a bit harder it might get back to what it was before–'_ I was lost in my thoughts, until a bass voice interrupted.

"_Hello. Are you a tourist?"_ Were the words that drew my attention to turn and face the owner of the voice? An old man –maybe in his late 40's, was standing there.

"_MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing life on the farm? You're the new farmer?" _I nodded at his question. Maybe this man has something to do with the ad that brought me here. "_Ha ha! You've been tricked!"_

'_Tricked? What's that suppose to mean?'_ Loads of thoughts crossed my mind at that moment; I couldn't reply him at all.

"_It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not anymore since the owner passed away. As you can see, no one's been taking care of it" _He continued talking, and I stayed speechless.

"_Not many people want to work on the farm now. So they decided to make the advertisement sound more attractive. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here. Just like yourself. But as soon as they see the farm; they get disappointed and leave. Just like that!"_ He kept talking, a wide smile formed his lips. This guy started to piss me off. He seemed to be happy with the news he told, and how I've been tricked –that' just so mean! I don't think I really like him, even if he was the mayor of this town.

"_It's been a while since the last one came, though… I see. You believed that cheesy advertisement. Ha!_"

"_Is that how you treat the people who came to visit your town?!"_ I barked at him, I couldn't handle this sassy bastard anymore; I picked the hammer I held all way here and I seriously intended to harm him! Lucky him, he managed to avoid my hit somehow. _"Ow… ouch! Okay, okay, sorry. Please stop! Don't hit me with that!" _Ugh I was tired enough I decided to stop –or I'd chase him all around the place until I feel better in another case!

After I calmed down I explained to him why I can't leave this place right now._ "… I see. You quit your job and moved out… That's too bad…" _

'_Yeah, it was. Maybe I was precipitated when I moved here and left everything behind me with no clue about the new place I supposed to live in…'_ I feel pathetic on how I acted; I was just like a kid.

"_Hey, why don't you just try and run the farm?" _The old man's words broke the silence that almost ate the atmosphere, alerting me to think positivity about my situation. _'Huh? Are you kidding me? That's why I came here in the first place!'_

"_The house is livable, and actually pretty nice. If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here. As the mayor of this town, I will help you as much as I can." _He offered a warm smile as he finished what he wanted to say.I nodded to him and he immediately left to give the newcomer some space. _'Hmm, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.'_

'_Alright; I am going to make this farm the best farm in the whole wide world!_' I told myself, running towards the small house –that settled aside of the farm gate, and arranged my luggage.

The next day, I woke up early in the morning –too early for someone like me. I picked up some rice balls I made yesterday and ate them –as a breakfast. Then, I walked out of the house; a fresh breeze slightly hit my skin, welcoming me to a new day on the farm. The mayor passed by and explained the basics to me, also that guy called Zack came and explained to me how to ship items. After they left; I took a deep breath, enjoying the air for a brief moment before I started to work at the field. I pulled weeds, threw stones away, and cut the branches into logs. Since I was new to this kind of work; I focused on what I was doing that I lost my sense of time. It was already noon; and I was exhausted. I threw my tools inside my backpack and headed to the town. It's time to meet the people around here. I decided that I am going to meet **everyone** this day!

I wandered for awhile until I found an inn, a good place to start. I entered it and found a bunch of people inside it. I walked to the one who was standing behind the cashier. His name was Doug, and obviously he owned this place. His daughter, Ann, was busy cleaning, I walked towards her and greeted. She was really nice and she reminds me of my friend in the other city. I also met most of the residents of the town that day: Duke and Manna, Marry and her parents, Stu and his granny, Elli and the Doctor, Karen and her parents, and also Cliff and Carter. Most of my walk was in the northern part of the town. Maybe I'll pass by the rest of places when I get home.

On my way back home; I noticed that I missed 3 building to visit! Ugh how could that happen? They were the nearest to my house, how could I miss them? I was just about to take a look at them until I absorbed something; It's almost evening, and I didn't ship anything yet! I ran towards the beach –where Zack said he was living, and picked some herbs I found. Once again, I ran towards the farm and tossed what I just gathered in the ship box. I have never run that much in my life! I think I'll faint soon enough. I glanced at the field behind me, gosh it seems as if I did nothing the whole day! There was still tons of trash I had to clean –but not today.

It was 5pm and I already reached my limits. I took my hands off any kind of work for today and headed to my house. I threw my body on the bed –too tired even to cook the dinner. I covered myself with the blanket and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

…

***Sigh* another short chapter… I was trying to make it a bit longer but if I did I'd delay updating –and of course I don't want this to happen! She's going to meet the rest in the next chapter! This means she's finally going to meet Rick! **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to make the others filled with 'interesting' ideas~ Oh, and sorry for the Grammar/Spelling errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**~Claire's POV~**

The next morning, I jumped off my bed in a rush. It was 8am already; I overslept! I put my backpack on and swung the door open, ugh I forgot my breakfast! In a hurry I stumbled across my room and picked a rice ball and tossed it inside my mouth, and then I left the place. Today, I decided to explore the southern area of the town –or in other words: the forest.

As I crossed the bridge –that pulls together my farm and the undiscovered forest, I found crossroad standing before me. Three paths I could choose between them: one heads straight ahead, one on my left, and one leads up a hill. On the left path I noticed a wooden cottage that sets up near piles of long lumber. _'Hmm, I wonder who lives there…'_ I meant to approach the cottage, but as soon as I attempted to move; I remembered that the time is running out of me! It's not like the old days anymore; every second could mean a lot! I collected everything found nearby that could be worthy of some coins.

Then, I intended to take the upper path at first –where I found Ann and another, unfamiliar girl standing by the spring. I greeted Ann –who seemed to be surprised by seeing me here, and talked a bit about random stuff. Then, I headed to the other, curious girl. Her name was Popuri, she was a really nice person who had such a lovely, cheerful personality. She told me that she works at a farm as well, called the Poultry Farm, actually it was a chickens' farm, to be specific. She also mentioned that she lives with her mother and older brother. Her father is travelling to find a cure for her mother's illness, but he never came back up until now! I felt sorry for her, but I had no time to chit-chat all the day. I depart after I offered a _'good bye'_ to the pink-haired. I picked the herb I found earlier when I climbed this path and returned to where I started.

The area around the cottage was also fraught with some pretty, yellowish flowers that I really wanted to take home. Too bad my small backpack was already filled; I had to go back to the farm now. I sighed as I headed back home, it's still early and I still have a chance to explore the rest of the forest area –or just chill out in the town and talk to new people I haven't met yet. I think my choice was obvious –it didn't need to rethink it. I walked downtown and entered the blacksmith's store –the first building my eyes met. The owner of this place was a really old man, called Sibara. He worked there alongside with his grandson, Gray. It was a pleasant to talk to someone as wise as he was –I always respected old men for that. But to be honest, it wasn't that 'fun' to talk to his angry grandson. He probably was as old as me, but, seriously, I don't think we might get along that easily.

As I walked out of the Blacksmith's; I remembered when that girl Popuri told me about where she lives. _'Hmm, maybe I should go ahead and meet her family since it was on my way, anyway'_ As I reached the door; I knocked –but I got no respond. I waited for while –maybe they were busy doing something and eventually they will answer the door. I glanced at my watch –it was 10:40 a.m. And the sign next to the door said it opens at 11:00 a.m. Silly me, I guess I'll pass by this house again later.

I an impatient person; I hated waiting without doing anything useful –even if it was for a few minutes. I spurted towards the gate, and just before I manage to set my foot free on the concrete slab –I hit someone. The hit was so strong it sent each of us backwards with some sort of pain in face.

"_Argh, I am so sorry I didn't see you there!"_ I tried to stand up, closing my eyes –as a react of the hit, and rubbing my poor nose. _'I hope it's not bleeding!'_ As I stood straight, I gazed at the person in front of me. He was sitting there and growling in pain. I felt bad for how clumsy I can be sometimes.

I allowed myself to take a look at his appearance –he was a blonde young man, who seemed to be as old as me, as always. He wore a white sweatband, that lifts his bangs up to the sides of his head. I didn't have much time to study his outlook any longer; I noticed that he was patting his hand on the ground –as if he was looking for something._ "O- Oh!"_ was he looking for his glasses, or something? I approached him, and searched with my eyes around him. I found the frameless glasses figure landing feet away from him. I picked it up and placed it in its right place –since I was feeling guilty enough to just hand it over to him. I grabbed his wrist –where his sleeves covered, and helped him up on his feet once again. Then I stepped backwards as the other pushed his glasses across the bridge of his nose. I offered a one-side smile, hopping that he wasn't that mad at me.

"_Ahem, it's alright, things like that happens all the time, to be honest."_ He quickly glanced at me before looking away once again._ "Who could you be, anyway?"_ He spoke; I noticed he didn't look at me straight in the eyes, at all.

"_Oh right, I am sorry. My name is Claire. It's nice to meet you… Rick? Am I right?"_ I titled my head, rubbing the back of my neck. I was grateful that he immediately changed the subject. It was already too awkward for me, anyway, to apologize more than once.

"_Yes! And you should be Claire, the one who took over the farm? Right?"_ He smirked and approached. He stretches out his hand for me. _"It's nice to meet you. I believe you already met my sister, right? I mean, it's the only explanation I have for why you already knew my name…"_

I stared at his hand for awhile before finally deciding to handshake him. _"Ah, it's nice to meet you too. And yeah I just met her this morning at Mother Hill –and I was thinking that I might pass by her house and say hi to her family."_ I rambled as I hastily released his hand. I didn't like any kind of _long_ physical contact with other people. I still wonder why up until this moment. It just made me uncomfortable, for some reason.

"_Is that so? If you still want to meet my mother, then, I guess it's the right time to do that since it's already the opening time, anyway."_ He nodded his head towards the house I attempted to visit few minutes ago.

"_Oh my, is it?"_ I glanced at my watch once again, it really did point at 11 o'clock. _"How did time fly that easily?"_ I mumbled to myself. Since the first day I arrived here, I lost my sense of time. Maybe it's because I have a lot to do now. Not just redoing the same boring things I used to do every single day.

When I looked up I found no one standing in front of me anymore. I turned and found him waving for me to follow him inside. And so I did.

"_Mom, look. It's Claire that everyone was talking about!" _

"_Oh? They said she was a polite and loveable young girl, but they never mention that she was that beautiful!" _

I felt my whole face burning as I heard her courtesy. _"Th-that's really nice of you, thank you…"_ I think my voice fainted at some point. When it comes to compliments; I become really shy. I heard her after that chucking sweetly –it made me feel less nervous how nice the people here were.

"_You're welcome, sweetie. My name is Lillia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire." _

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck, again.

"Heeh, I think someone is having a problem with compliments here~" I jumped at the voice of the pink haired while everyone else in the room started giggling. _'When did she come here? I didn't notice her at all!' _I blinked rapidly before I shrugged my shoulders and joined them, laughing shyly.

After a short conversation I had with the family, I headed out to check on the last building for today. It was an animal farm as well called: Yodel Ranch. I entered the house and met the cute little May and her grandfather, Barley. It didn't take that much, when I finished my conversation with both of them I checked my watch –for the third time this day, and it was already noon. I shrugged and ran towards the beach to collect some herbs. Then I passed by the supermarket to buy some seeds to grow. _'Ah, I don't know that much about growing crops… but I'll try my best to not mess everything.' _

On my way out, I noticed Stu walking towards the church. When I saw him talking to Carter I remembered that other guy I met yesterday. Carter told me he was really shy and has a problem in making new friends –so that's why he sits most of the day alone in the church praying to find a new job. Maybe I should go and talk to him a bit. He seems to be really nice, after all!

…

**Weho, I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the delay but we were busy tidying our house and filling our bags to move out! Wish us good luck in finding a new place quickly ;u; **

**Anyway, I am really, really, **_**really**_** thankful for all the reviews! It really made me so happy I almost cried ;w; **

**I hope you liked this chapter **_**and don't forget to suggest me any kind of headcanons you'd like to find in the upcoming chapters**_** :D **

**Sorry for the grammar issues, though… The next chapter might be Rick's POV!**

**{{P.S: I don't own Harvest moon FoMT/MFoMT or the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot}}**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I promised, here's Rick's Pov of the pervious events~ enjoy.**

…

**Chapter four.**

**~Rick's Pov~**

I woke up early in the morning, as always. Walking out the Poultry Farm –after I greeted mom and Popuri, I did some shopping and then sat with my best friend: Karen. We kept talking about random stuff, honestly, until she mentioned something or two about a new farmer. None of us –the town presidents– were surprised or at least excited about the news. Every time someone take over the farm –the same scene keep replaying itself. They come, see the farm, leave immediately or try to survive for less than a week before they give up and leave. Even though we were very nice with every single one of them, they just keep leaving –until she showed up.

"_I didn't meet her yet, but don't you think that it'd be great if another girl –my age, stayed here for a bit longer? I mean I don't really think a girl like her would bear the hard farming life, but I hope we'd become friends before she decides to leave!" _

Maybe Karen seemed to be a popular, strong girl. A lot of people said that as soon as they met her. I still remember how shocked they were when they discovered that she doesn't have any friends –except me, of course, which wasn't enough for some people. She always rambled about how her relationship with Popuri didn't go so well few years ago leaving her with no friend that she can talk with about… girly stuff. The three of us used to play together in the forest until the adults come to search for us late at night. Those days were so precious for us three.

I couldn't help but to smile at the dear memories that showed up before my eyes and then I nodded at her question. _"Maybe, but don't have high hopes about that. She'll leave before you can progress anything."_ I saw her smile fade at my words. I always hated giving others fake hopes just to watch them being hit by it in the face. The hit of the painful truth is sometimes the less that makes you suffer. _"Ah, don't get so upset, now. You can talk to Ann at the inn and if you were lucky enough you both would become great friends in no time! I mean both of you have similar personalities, after all."_ I patted on her shoulder; at least Ann wouldn't leave us, not now at least.

She sighed heavily. _"I guess you're right, I'll stop thinking about that any much longer…" _She remained silent for awhile before she spoke once again. _"What time is it now?"_ She asked, trying to peek at the watch I was wearing. _"You don't… never mind."_

I was just about to tell her it was already the time for both of us to get back to our houses, but her unfinished question kind of worried me. I don't like pushing people to say things they don't want to; so I just ignored everything. _"It's 10am. Well, see you tonight at the bar?"_ I waved as she nodded and vanished behind the supermarket's door.

…

"_Sheesh. Why new people have to come to that farm so often? It's not like it bothers me or that I care about it, anyway. But did Thomas really need to make that stupid ad in the first place?"_

"_I know, I know. I don't like seeing new faces around here that much either."_

"_You know what, why don't we just remove that farm from existence and build something useful instead of it? Like a fun land for the families, or something."_

"_Are you kidding me? I think building a beauty salon would be much better, I hate traveling to the other town only to have some special care."_

"_Just stop arguing about that already, the farm is not any of your business to use it as whatever you like."_

"_But the owner passed away almost a year now! Why can't we make that useless land something better already?" _

"_Ugh, sometimes I can't believe you two…"_

I passed by Rose Square as I heard that conversation._ 'Ladies, always talk about A LOT of things I don't even think it's possible for a day to pass without those three to just sit and talk about nothing… Anyway, it's not my business now. I have to take what we asked Zack to deliver two weeks ago –and get back quickly…'_

…

Today was the first day of the spring, such a perfect day for someone to start a new farming life –too perfect actually. Today was the day that the new member would arrive; they must be at the farm talking to the Mayor right now. I wonder how long they will stay until they just give up. The rumors that spreaded around mentioned that it's going to be a girl –a girl is going to take over the farm.

Only thinking about that made me sick. A lady shouldn't do such hard works by herself –but if she wanted to, I'd never stand against her. Maybe with some support from the people around her can make her leave the place happy –not like I hope that she might leave. For some odd reasons, I hopped that she'd stay and stop all the farm-is-useless nonsense.

…

The next day was different. Everyone was talking about how nice the new girl was. The mayor told us yesterday about her: Her name, age, where did she come from, and why he thinks she'll have to stick around longer than what she might hope for.

He looked very excited, I don't blame him. I was happy that someone new is going to stay around for awhile, it should be refreshing. If she did stay here maybe Karen is going to be happier… I hope they'll become friends quickly. I don't like seeing my friend bitter.

Sometimes I wonder why Karen and Popuri aren't that close anymore. I used to be the forgettable member in our group before –but I wasn't bothered by that at all. All what I cared for was their happiness. I forgot my own happiness only to accomplish that goal –making my family and the dearest ones for me happy. But now, it's something I can't do, I can't fix. Maybe if I talked to the new girl a bit, something might work, I really, really hope that. Because I tried, God knows how many times I tried to bring them together again, but no luck, no luck at all. Maybe if a third party was involved it might work, maybe. Mom wasn't an option; I don't want her to bother herself with such a problem and make her state of health worse –like we don't have enough to worry about.

After I finished everyday shopping; I went to meet Karen, as usual. She seemed to be really happy about something.

"_Hey, hey! Guess who I met yesterday?! Don't try to guess, it's Claire! She was really, really, really nice. And since she quit her job she'll HAVE to stay here for so long~"_

"_Oh, and you're happy about that?"_

"_N-no! It's not like I love how she has no job or something, it's just that– you know, I have a chance now!" _

"_Ah please–"_

"_I know what you're going to say, but don't worry, I won't allow that to get to me if… she left or something…"_

"_You really shouldn't make that affects you that much, it have been four years! Four years since the last time there were three of us hanging around! Just let it go, I mean you still have Ann–"_

"_No! I don't want that! You know what happened the last time I tried to give her something on her birthday… even though she was thankful for me… it was still awkward… I mean I just gave her one of the plates I cooked… then she went to the clinic… then her dad yelled at me! I don't even understand why… is there something wrong in my cooking? That's possible… right? Oh and marry, she's too shy and I think that she's even scared of me! Not to mention Ellie… I didn't really tried to talk with her but… it's just useless I wish ALL of that didn't happen… it was all my fault Popuri hates me right now… I don't even know why you're still here with me, anyway… This should be my last chance… I can win it or lose it. Then I'll let-it-go, as what you said." _

She lowered her head in the middle of her speech, but I still can hear sniffing in between her words. I never saw her crying before, not long time ago. Was it really that awful to lose a friend? I never, and I hope that I won't have to try how much it hurts. Only thinking about losing my only friend made my head spin.

The only and the worst reason about all of this was Kai. That guy who come here every summer to play with my sister's mind. At first I didn't have anything against him, but as longer she stayed with him; she started to ignore me and Karen and spend most of the time on the beach. This made Karen lonely even though I was with her –but I think losing a friend that you considered as a brother or sister wasn't that easy, though. She told me how she was afraid that she might lose her. She started to say stuff that angered my sister, after that. Like how she hates summer, and how boring that season was… etc.

But what made it even worse that she started to talk about the guy she preferred him over us. I remember that day as if it was yesterday, we gathered around the spring to play, and I told them that I will go to collect some fruits for us. But Popuri didn't give much attention to the game. That made Karen explodes and releases everything that she was holding in her chest…

"_Why you don't play with us like before? Is being with that Kai is mush interesting for you now? What happened to you, we were friend since forever!"_

"_How could you say that? I never did thought about replacing you or even Rick! All what I wanted is to befriend the new lonely kid that none even wanted to talk with him! His father is working at the beach and he has no time even for him!"_

"_But you promised me that you'll always be there for me, but where were you when my parents fought again and I ran away? Huh? Everyone was searching for me, everyone! And when they finally found me; I looked for you, everywhere. But I didn't find you! You didn't even care about me anymore, when I asked your mother she told me that you went somewhere to make something with Carter and didn't come back yet since morning!"_

"_Yeah, that's because I–"_

"_No! No more excuses! If you like him that much then go and marry him I don't even care! I don't want to see you again!" _

"_B-but, Karen–"_

"_Just leave already!"_

"_Fine. If that was what you really want, then bye!"_

I just went to gather some wild grapes for the three of us and then THAT happened….

That evening I went to the inn as usual to meet up with Karen but she didn't come… How strange….

…

The next morning I also didn't find her waiting for me like every day, I started to suspicion that something had happened –or is it was all what happened yesterday? I sat and waited, maybe she was busy doing something… But that didn't help, she didn't come at all! I sighed and headed home, it's the time for me to take care of chickens and all.

All my way there I couldn't think in something but that eternal problem of us. I didn't pay attention to anything at all, even the people I used to greet every morning. Nothing sent me back to reality except that awful hit I didn't welcome at all! My mind was confused, and so my thoughts. I tried to bring myself together after I fell down, but damn, I couldn't find my glasses!

'_Where could it be…?'_ I tried to search for them; I am almost blind without them! I kept moving my hands indiscriminately hopping that I'd hunt them somewhere until I felt a figure approaching me. My body froze as I felt them moving their hands towards my face. _'What are you trying to do…?'_ I hate losing my glasses. I hate being almost blind. And I absolutely hate being unable to absorb what's going on!

Suddenly, I felt my glasses sliding back on my ears –just in their regular place. And my vision became clear once again. The first thing my eyes met were ocean-blue jewels staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something but I quickly shut it up when she grabbed my wrist to help me on my feet. She had such a beautiful, long golden hair. And she wore a simple farming outfit –could she be the new farmer?

She apologized and I said it was okay, then I invited her inside since she wanted to meet mom. I was glad she already met my sister; she popped-up just in the right time! Once I got inside I told mom about her, she seemed to be a shy girl since my mother's compliments made her blush –a cute blush, actually.

I think dealing with her won't be that hard, though. I don't know why but I had this feeling once I saw her for the first time. Maybe tomorrow I am going to talk with her about Karen. Maybe, just maybe, everything is going to be better, now.

…

**Wooooo 2k words! Now that's a first! 8) **

**Eeeeh I wanted to focus on Rick's story only but nooooo another idea popped-up and I had to write it lol~ Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ^^ Sorry for the grammar issues… And yes, I changed something or two in the original story, heehee~ **

**Oh and don't forget to PM me your suggestions for some events to happen in the story **

**A review would be appreciated…**

**{{P.S: I don't own Harvest moon FoMT/MFoMT or the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot}}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**~Claire POV~**

'_I was really happy, for the first time in so long, I could finally feel real happiness. I spent the whole spring in that town. I never thought I'd stay here that long even after I gained enough money to leave. I don't feel like leaving, anyway. I want to stay here… forever'_

I woke up early, as usual. It was the first day of summer –my favorite season. I always liked heat, even if some people complain about how hot it may be on some days, I was the only one who never minded sweating a bit more. Maybe because cold reminds me of the loneness I suffered before. I didn't think of what happened before I come here in the last few months –because I was too busy to do anything but the farming work.

The last time I talked to my sister she told me that she might give birth to her child on the summertime –perfect. It'd be really nice if I could go and visit her as soon as the baby comes. I hope it's going to be girl, though. I can imagine myself holding a new born in between my arms, even if that thought seemed to be terrifying. _'I hope I won't drop him/her or something, he. Well, if I could go there in the first place~ Maybe I can go with my husband, that'd be really nice and warming~ Oh, now I think the same way as her!'_

I laughed and walked outside the house, heading to the animal barn –where I managed to buy a cow and a sheep. I decided to try that magical medicine that allows ewe to be pregnant –not like I actually believed what that old man Barley said… until I actually tried it; and it worked! Now I have to take care of my pregnant ewe, Mary –that what I called her; because she was a quiet one just like the library girl. _'I am not sure if she'd happy if she knew I named it after her, though. Hehe'_

When I walked outside I found Zack waiting in front of my house door. He told me that tomorrow is the beach day, and if I had an adult dog I can compete there. Too bad my baby girl, Stella, was still a cute little puppy. Ah, just how much I loved this tiny, cheerful creature. It makes me wish I had a puppy back then.

I picked up the basket I bought few days ago and headed to the forest after I took care of my chickens. One of them was breeding an egg already and I was really happy because I adore those animals so much, especially the small type. I don't know why but I grew to love them ever since I bought my first chicken –and this was a great step for me; my doctor always suggested me to buy a pet; to comfort me after the accident. But I never was brave enough to buy them; I was too afraid of losing them –but now I am a different person. I hope that, though.

Anyway, I enjoyed wandering into the forest, just like every day. This time I thought I'd visit the mountain area a bit. I never visited it before even though I lived here for a whole season! As I crossed the bridge I found Mary's family having a lovely picnic in Mother's Hill. I passed by to say hi and they offered me to join them. I couldn't resist; I really missed this family atmosphere so much.

Mary showed me her uncompleted novel. She asked me if I liked the last part she wrote. Ever since we met we became really close friends and she always asked for my opinion in every single progress she made. I wasn't annoyed by that, honestly. I really love reading, plus how can I refuse my first friend's wish? She's a great writer, after all. But she can't believe this yet.

Time passed quickly and we had to get back to our homes. I walked with the small family and chatted a bit with Mary until I had take a different road. I waved and rushed towards the ship box. _'Alright, Claire. You had your fun today and also finished collecting stuff so early –now you can wander for much longer in the town~' Those who knew me well wouldn't be surprised by how excited I can be when it comes to talk to people. If I opened up for someone; I'd talk none stop because I am actually really talkative._

When the sight of my farm filled my vision; I noticed something… different. All what I managed to be familiar with was the outfit of a person who was waiting in front of my door. _'Could it be…?'_ As soon as I approached the person it was clear for me that it was Rick.

"_Um, hello…?"_I spoke to draw his attention towards me.

"_Oh, hi there, Claire~ Do you have a second?"_

"… _Sure. You can wait inside if you want. I'll just place those into the ship box. "_

And with that, he simply nodded and entered the house. I don't usually lock the door at time like this –not like I have something I am afraid to be stolen or something. Plus, the people of this town can be trusted.

I entered the house as soon as I emptied my basket. He was standing and waiting in front of my bookshelf. He seemed to be worried about something, though._ "Hey now, you may act as if it was your home~"_ I smiled and gestured for him to sit down on one of the chairs. _"So, what did you want?"_

"_Ah, yes. It's about Karen…"_He smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. Something was really off about this whole thing.

"_Karen? What's wrong with her?"I sat on the chair across him_. He came few times before and told me he wants to talk. But every time we tried to start our conversation; something happens and interrupt us. I could classify this as a serious situation of bad luck.

"_Yeah, you know… In the past the three of use used to be really close friends…"_

"_Three of us?" _

"_Yeah. Me, Popuri, and her. However, the two girls had a big fight between them which led into separating the group. After that she didn't open up for anyone but me and her parents."_

"_Oh, I see… I never knew that before. But what do you need me for?" _

"_I need you to befriend her, talk to her and convince her that she still can make lots of friends easily. I am really worried about her, she's my only friend and I don't like to see her that sad…"_

"_Only this?"_

"_Yes. I can understand If it you had no time to do this favor for me."_

"_No, no. It's fine with me. I can do it~" I smiled at him as I assured. _

"_Really? You will do it? Oh my, I am so thankful for you, Claire!"_ I swear I thought he'd jump off the chair and hug me at any moment –err, just because he seemed really happy about this. I mean, people do crazy things when they're overjoyed, right?

"_D-don't mention it, I will gladly help anyone who needs me at any time~" _

After that, he left the house. The picture of him giving me that sweat smile of his never left my mind. I don't know why, but I felt weird as soon as he was gone. I approached the mirror I received yesterday to check on my look. I was stunned as I settled in front of it. _'Wait a second… Why am I– blushing?'_ I stared at myself for too long, my eyes widened and I was confused. _'W-why? I thought lost feeling of this long time ago?'_ I could've stayed like that for much longer; but a horrible headache forced me to back off and take a seat.

That happens to me usually when I think too much into anything. Even on my school day, I keep re-reading and memorizing the books until I have a headache. It's like a signal my brain sends to let me know that I already saved everything I need to know, especially when I study for an exam. _'I have to stop thinking in small details; I still have a quest to accomplish!'_

…

**I am sorry for delaying this chapter but my school just started and I think the period between every update and another will sadly expand :c**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, a review would be appreciated~ ****Oh, and feel free to PM me your thoughts for the upcoming events****~ And sorry for the grammars errors… as always…**

**{{P.S: I don't own Harvest moon FoMT/MFoMT or the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot}}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

**~Claire's POV~**

'I never thought I'd say this one day but: I am really, really, really excited for the 22th day of summer to come faster! It's the day I'll finally be an aunt! God, I am so happy! I hope this baby is going to come safely –and not like the last time. If I just managed to visit them at least 2 days before this happens… hmmm, but who'd take care of the farm for me, then? I don't want to come back and find all my animals sick or already dead! Maybe I should ask someone for help… I guess I'll go to Carter first…'

And since I was so excited to ask someone for unknown reason, I finished doing my entire daily works before it was even 9am! "Oh well, I knew I'd get used to this at some point. Now let's head to the church!"

As I ran towards the said place, I kept praying that I'll get there on time –and I meant the time which Carter allows the residents to go inside.

I stopped as I passed by the library. I supported my hands on my knees to allow myself to catch some air. God, breathing at that time felt like hell! I glanced at my watch to find out that it was still 9:40am "Dammit!"

I tried to stand still –still breathing heavily. I had to blink rapidly because my vision was blurry. "Maybe you shouldn't have pushed yourself that hard… What happened?" My body froze, trying to focus on source of the voice I just heard. My vision started to get clearer and I only realized at that moment that someone was standing in front of me. My mind was spinning so I couldn't recognize the owner of the voice.

"M-maybe you should go and see the doctor?" The figure held out a hand for me. And I turned mine into a fist to rub my eye as the other one waved for the said person as a sign that my condition wasn't that serious to go and see the doctor. For some odd reason, I couldn't manage any word to be formed out of my lips.

"A-are you sure you're okay? I mean, your eyes are red and all…" O-oh… was they? It's not a big deal, really. My body is probably not used to this kind of effort and actually, this happens every time I push myself to the limits –which is a rare thing I do. All what I need right now is to calm down a bit –and unfortunately I can't. I had to go to the church, but I still can't talk and tell whoever I was facing that this is normal for someone like me.

"I– … Fine… Church…!" And with this, I ran past the anonymous to reach there. Thank god I summarized all the roads and paths in this town or I'll have to consider myself lost the otherwise.

"W-wait! You can't go like this!"

…

Finally, I was there. Ugh, why the church has to be this far from where I live? The gate was locked, but to my luck, Carter was standing near the graveyard. I approached the older blonde and offer a good morning greet –I was still sweating and breathing heavily that he suggested me to get inside along with him. I couldn't say no, I wanted to sit down so badly.

I sat on one of the benches and so did he. He was wondering why I looked so tired, of course. But all what he got as a respond was: "Long story… I need your help!" He was one of the few guys that I trusted. I am not sure if the reason whether it was because he's the priest, or it was something else? It took me no longer to feel 'normal' again after I answered.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. Do you– or can you help me?"

"I'll do my best. But what is it about?"

"I want to go to another city–"

"Eh! Why? Did something happen that prevents you from staying here anymore? Did someone say something to you? Did anyone annoy you? I–"

"No no! It's nothing like that! I just wanted to visit a sibling of mine…"

"O-oh, thank god! But why you want that all of sudden?"

"It's another long story… I just want to be with her right now…"

"I see. But what can I help you with?"

"Oh, right! I want someone to take care of the farm for 2 weeks or something. I know, I know that you're a busy person but I thought that you might know someone who can help me. You're the only one that I can talk to freely, you know."

"Hmmm…" silence overwhelmed the atmosphere after that. He seemed to be thinking in something and I didn't want to interrupt. "Oh I know! You have to ask the Harvest Goddess!"

"The – what?"

"The Harvest Goddess is the one who take care of all of us. You should ask her for help, you know. I am sure she'll! She's really kind and so beautiful– err, yeah. Ahem"

I couldn't help but to chuckle as the other's cheeks become pinkish. "Alright alright, don't get so excited now~ But how can I ask her, anyway?"

…

I ran past Rose Square to the farms area and passed by Gotz' cottage. I took the upper path and finally to the pond near the hot spring. Carter told me that the Harvest Goddess 'supposed' to be living here, and he gave me a flower to try to throw in the water as an 'offering'. Many things in this town confused me: starting from the magical-pregnancy medicine and now this. But if I could say that I learnt something or two from living here, I can say that it's: 'believes the unbelievable'

I threw the pink flower in the water –as he told me. And at that moment; a strong flash of white filled my vision and forced me to shut my eyes. I snapped them open as I heard a soft voice calling my name. "It's finally you, Claire."

A tall, beautiful woman stood before me. She had a very long hair fixed in two buns on the sides of her head and a long braid coming from behind one of them. She had a perfect skin that I almost swore that it was shining in the sun light. And grassy green eyes –that matched the color of her hair. I stood there, staring at her like an idiot. I was shocked and amazed by her appearance I couldn't manage a word to come out of my mouth at all.

"Hey, hey now." She reached out her slender hand and pushed my jaw upwards with her perfect slender index finger. "You don't want to keep that open for too long or you'll start drooling and get all messy." And with that, she chuckled softly. I never thought I'd hear such a beautiful voice like this before.

"I-I am sorry about that."

"It's alright. So, you want me to help you, right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"O f course I'd know! I know everything that happens in this town. Every single thing. And that's why I already know your name and why you came here for."

"O-oh, right…"

"C'mon. Don't be shy and tell me everything."

"okay…"

…

I returned home once I told her all what I wanted to. As I entered my house I threw myself on the bed. There was a lot of running today for sure. My puppy jumped on my chest and gave my face a warm- watery welcome. I couldn't help but to rub on its head and place it next to me on the bed so I can pull myself up to sit and write my new goals in the notebook the mayor gave me before.

"Alright. I have to visit them at first. Maybe if I brought some gifts that will help them to get a good first impression about me. Hmmm, what would those 'spirits' like to get, anyway? The H.G told me that they like food, but I have no kitchen… yet. I can't wait until I get one so I guess I will buy stuff for them from the supermarket and pray that it will work. I wonder if they like rice balls. Maybe bread as well? Gah, I will think about that tomorrow; I am too tired to force this old machine to work…"

Once again, I threw myself backwards –I almost smashed little Stella. But thank god she jumped away at the last moment. "Oh my, I am sorry, baby girl. Come here, I bet you played the whole day. You must be tired by now, just like me." I reached my hand to where she settled herself and rubbed on her furry head once again. Indeed she was so tired this day; she immediately fell asleep as soon as I hugged her and covered both of us under the blanket. I can't blame her for that, though. It took me few seconds to fall asleep as well. Tomorrow is really going to be a busy day.

…

The next day I did the normal then I headed to the supermarket –which didn't open its door yet– and met Karen and Rick. After some greets Rick apologized and left in a hurry. His actions were suspicious but I didn't really care, when did I start to, anyway?

"So, how's the farm work going?" She broke the awkward silence that overwhelmed the place with her question.

"It's going pretty well." I shrugged my shoulders.

"… H-hey, do you like, err, drinking at the inn?"

"Not really. I don't like getting drunk and all, you know."

"O-oh I see…"

"Yeah…"

"By the way, where were you running, yesterday? You seemed pretty off when I _tried_ to stop you and talk–"

"Oh, it was you? I am sorry I was scatterbrained and I could recognize you at all!"

"Hmm, you should have stopped for awhile and rested your body. It's not healthy to push yourself up to this point, you know"

"I was excited to go and ask Carter for help–"

"Ask Carter for help? You could've come to me first…"

"I know, I know. But I doubted that you can help me in that. I mean you're already busy helping your parents at the supermarket and I needed someone to take care of the farm for a couple of days until I can visit my sister and stay there for awhile."

"Oh I see." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess you were right; I couldn't be useful at that at all."

I didn't reply to this. I only offered a smile.

"Oh it's time for me to get in. See ya."

"Actually, I wanted to buy few stuff from here then I'll go."

"Alright."

…

I bought seven loafs of bread; I can't believe that I almost forgot that there was seven of them. If I did such a silly mistake like this and forgot one of them; all what I planned for might fall down –and of course I don't want that to happen. H.G told me that their house is behind the church –in the opposite side of town comparing to where she lives. As I took the sideway my eyes met a small house of straw, I guessed this was the place I was looking for since there was nothing familiar around it.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the tiny door before I allowed myself to get in. I wasn't actually waiting an answer; since I have been told that they're shy to strangers. Everything was tiny inside here: the table and the colorful chairs, the small kitchen and the beds at the back, even the shelves and those small Seven Dwarfs figures– "OH!"

I squealed as waves of realization hit me, _those are the 'Harvest Spirits' that I was looking for_. The poor green one jumped off and fell backwards. It seems that I scared him –great. I knelt and reached my hand for him, but before I could say anything he immediately ran and hides behind the red one. "W-wait!"

"I am sorry about that; he's the shiest of us all, budum. Welcome, my name is chef, and this is Timid, budum." Said the red spirit. I was glad that this one wasn't scared of me as well. Actually, he acted really normal. I nodded –still sitting on my knees.

"It's nice to meet you, Chef. I am Claire." I smiled sheepishly then I remembered about the gifts I brought with me. I took off my backpack and placed it aside me. I zipped the zipper and caught one of the loaves. "Oh, right. Here, this is for you, Chef."

"Is it really for me? Thank you! Budum." I was happy that he liked the gift, I guess. I hoped the other won't have a vast difference in tastes, or something. I grabbed another loaf and tried to offer if for the green– I mean Timid. "Here, don't worry. It's okay if you took it."

He hesitant, then he reached his tiny hand and grabbed the other side of the loaf. I released it so he can pull it freely in between his tiny fingers. I smiled; it was kind of cute.

As the two started to dig into their loaves, I headed to the orange one –who was standing right behind them, how did I miss him now? "Err, hi~"

"Hello there, Claire. Budum. I have heard about you from the Mistress, budum."

"The Mistress? You mean the H.G?"

"Hmm, _the_ Mistress…"

"O-okay… so, what's your name?"

"I am Nappy~ it's nice to finally meet you. Budum."

And so, I gave him the gift and he appreciated and accepted it. I did the same with the other four: Bold, Staid, Hoggy, and Aqua. Actually, none of this went as hard as I thought it's going to be. Actually, it was really easy to offer a kind smile and give, give, give nonstop. I don't know why I had a problem with that before but, I am sure I was dump enough back then to let the grief eat my soul that easily.

Now I only have to befriend those lovely guys and then I will be able to leave the farm with a clear conscience that it's going to be in good hands –or that what I thought.

…

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ Please review if you did, I'd appreciate that so much. **

**As an apology I will write the next chapter right now and I will try to post it as soon as possible~ I am planning to make the next one an eventful one~Hehehehe~**

**{{P.S: I don't own Harvest moon FoMT/MFoMT or the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot}}**


End file.
